


Loving Me Tender

by potterhead93



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead93/pseuds/potterhead93
Summary: Waverly has always been clear about how Nicole is her rock. But what happens when Nicole needs her to he hers?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154
Collections: Wayhaught





	Loving Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Married Wayhaught.

It had been a very long day. People kept coming to the station to give their condolences. Nedley had been, after all, a major part of Purgatory. People would always remember him as a fair, good man that kept his work clean. No one could ever say that he wasn‘t righteous. The funeral was long. Many, many people had spoken about him. However, she couldn‘t find it her to muster any words. No one dared to say anything to her when she told them she wouldn‘t be speaking. And whatever Doc meant to say to her was pushed back down his throat by a venomous glare from Wynonna and an even fierier one from Waverly. He understood. Don‘t mess with her right now. Nicole had remained quiet after that. Very, very quiet. During the wake she didn‘t speak to anyone. She could only mutter some kind words to Nedley‘s family, but other than that, she remained silent. And something that was even more unusual for everyone to comprehend, she hadn‘t cried a single tear since it happened. Waverly didn‘t want to push her, but she was getting worried. After all, after you witness your almost-kind of-father figure getting killed by a bunch of revenants, no one would judge you from shedding a tear or two. But Nicole hadn‘t cried. She got so angry though. She took that stupid gun-turned into-sword from Wynonna and single handedly slayed all fourteen revenants by herself. She went back to him, closed his eyes, and said “What now?". It was as if all her emotions had drained from her body. Waverly knew that Nicole would open up to her eventually, which is why she didn‘t push, but after all the events that had taken place that day, she was getting more worried. She knew her wife was suffering, and it pained her that for the first time ever since they‘d been together, she couldn‘t read her. She was afraid, afraid that Nicole might reject her attempts of making her open up to her and get her even more drained from her emotions. So she waited for them to get home. She had to try something, so maybe a little alone time with Nicole would be better for both of them.

Waverly could also sense that her sister was worried about Nicole. She, unwisely, had tried talking to Nicole at Shorty‘s and only got a smack on the head and a very not so sweet “Don‘t fuck with me Earp". Waverly felt bad for Wynonna, but she also knew better than to try to approach Nicole in a public place like that. Nicole, however, being the sweetheart that she is, immediately apologized saying that it had been a long day. No kidding. 

After a couple of drinks, Waverly approached her cautiously and suggested that they go home. Nicole didn‘t even argue with her and offered to pay the drinks so that Waverly could say goodbye to their friends, excusing herself from wanting to talk to anyone. Waverly told her not to worry about it and without thinking leaned in for a kiss. To her surprise, Nicole responded. It was short, but sweet and tender, and suddenly Waverly felt a lot lighter. She was now sure that what Nicole needed was to be alone with her, and all her wall would come down. She gave her one more peck and approached her friends to tell them they were leaving.

No one saw it coming. Not Waverly, not Jeremy, not Doc, and she‘d be dammed if Nicole saw it coming, but Wynonna decided that this, out of all moments, was the best moment to give Nicole a crushing hug from behind (probably to avoid another smack). Everyone stared in awe. At first it seemed like Nicole din‘t even know who was hugging her, but when she smelled the familiar whiskey and apple spice, she relaxed into the embrace. 

“I‘m so sorry" she murmured into Nicole‘s ear, and even though Waverly could not hear what she said, from the pained expression on Nicole‘s face, she could tell it almost broke her. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, it seemed like such an intimate moment, that everyone started looking away. Nicole took Wynonna‘s hands on her own, and after a couple of minutes she smiled for the first time since Nedley died.

“Stop being weird Earp".

She untangled herself from Wynonna, gave her a proper hug, and started towards Waverly. 

“Ready to go?" she asked, offering her hand. Waverly nodded and laced their finger together. She was ready for this day to be over.

When they got home, none of them spoke. It was as if Nicole had gone back to her little shell. Waverly wasn‘t going to be bested by her sister when it came to making her wife feel better. However, before she could say anything, or do anything, she felt Nicole‘s warm hands on her face, and very sweetly, being pulled into a kiss. Waverly would never deny her wife a kiss, but she was very confused at this sweet and loving gesture. Not that Nicole isn‘t always sweet and loving towards her, but the past couple of days she had been distant. Aside from some kisses and cuddles that Waverly was sure Nicole was only initiating for her sake, she had kept to herself. 

Nicole ended the kiss, kissed her once more on the tip of the nose, and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank you”

Okay, now Waverly was even more confused. She pulled back a little and cradled Nicole‘s face into her hands. But once again, before she could do or say anything, that seemed like the last straw for Nicole. The simple gesture broke her. Tears began streaming down her face, her body started shaking. Waverly was so caught off guard that she didn‘t even know if she had to say something, so she only held her tight, whispering soothing words into her ears for minutes, hours. She held her tightly because that‘s what Nicole needed. She knew she broke her hug with Wynonna because if she didn‘t something like this would have happened. She knew Nicole wasn‘t that comfortable with other people seeing her so vulnerable. She knew Nicole was waiting for Waverly to make the first move, to give her the green light. She knew she was worried that Waverly was grieving too, so she put her feeling aside so that her wife wouldn‘t have to deal with the crying mess that she was right now. Oh, sweet, sweet Nicole. She truly was a selfless, loving creature that deserved all the love and happiness in the world. And Waverly was going to make sure that her wife got all the love she deserved.

After a couple of hours, they ended up in their bedroom, with Nicole laying her head on Waverly‘s chest while she played with the back of her neck. It was always soothing for Nicole when she did that. 

“I‘m sorry”

Waverly frowned. “What for, my love?”

“I haven‘t been that… communicative lately. I know we said we would always try to talk to each other. But I didn‘t know what I was feeling, or needed to feel. I didn’t understand”.  
“Baby you don‘t have to apologize, I know you needed some space”.  
“I know, but I don‘t want you to feel like I‘m shutting you out or something”.  
“No honey, I don‘t feel like that, don‘t worry about it. I‘m just glad you‘re not bulking up your feelings anymore”.  
There was silence for a while. But it wasn’t the tense silence from the past few days. It was a good silence, the one Waverly enjoyed when it was just the two of them spending time together.  
“I think I‘m going to take a couple of days off. Call off duty”.  
Waverly smiled.  
“You said doooooty”  
Nicole lifted her head up from Waverly‘s chest and rubbed their noses together with a playful smile on her face before leaning in for a kiss.  
“I sure did cutie”.


End file.
